


The Weight of Gold

by the_wretching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wretching/pseuds/the_wretching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble in honor of NY legalizing same sex marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Gold

**the weight of gold**

Of course everything was still the same.

Save the soft new weight on his left hand.

_-Surely you don't need a document and a ring to demonstrate my devotion?_

_-Surely those trifles are not too much of a strain on said devotion?_

Old Man Waverly had shaken each hand with a look of mock disapproval. And pride.

They would return to their same apartment, the same morning's dishes by the sink.

He would wake with the same arm resting across his chest. 

But a soft new glint of gold there would promise that everything he cherished would remain   
the same.


End file.
